A Storm Hawks Christmas
by angel on wings
Summary: From the wrong tree, broken ornaments, the tree almost burnt down, and Finn's  the walking disaster  Christmas pranks and quarreling with Piper...Will the Storm Hawks ever get their perfect Christmas? Summary may change. Hope the story is better!
1. Fail on Decorating

**Chapter 1: Fail on Decorating.**

**I don't own Storm Hawks. Nerd Corps does!**

**So yeah! I'm in the Christmas spirit I hope you guys are too! I decided to do this multi chapter Christmas fic for the Storm Hawks :) Not sure how long...and I'll do my absolute best to get it done before Christmas Eve. Still have tests to do in school :/ not fun. I'll probably update a whole bunch of chapters Thursday and Friday...**

Finally, with a break from Cyclonians, the Storm Hawks watched the snow drift down slowly by the Condor touching the terras beneath their home.

Piper sighed, "It's almost Christmas."

Suddenly, they all heard a clashing and clanging coming from the Hangar Bay. Aerrow sighed, exasperated. "So much for Finn coming back with a tree from that Christmas tree selling place on Amazonia. What did he bring back with him? A-A-"

Stork interrupted Aerrow by saying, "Probably mind worms have taken over his body or he caught a rare mental disease from the bogs of Amazonia or-"

Aerrow put a hand on Stork's shoulder and said, "That's -uh…nice to know Stork. But I don't think you could catch a rare mental disease from a BOG."

Piper laughed and said, "You never know. Finn's already got the annoying disease."

Another clatter was heard and Finn came in hauling some taller-than-the-Condor tree onto the bridge.

Piper groaned, "Finn…you didn't follow my directions to the tree selling place and instead you chop off one of those huge Amazonian trees? Ugh."

"But you'd get mad if I DIDN'T get a tree. Look. If you know the directions, why don't you just go?"

"Because I'm taking care of the decorations here."

Junko gulped nervously afraid they were going to get into a fight so close to Christmas and said, "Guys, that's not the holiday spirit."

Aerrow chimed in, "Yeah. Think you two can hold off on the fighting? It's Christmas. Christmas is about family."

Finn gave Piper a glum face and said, "Fine. Whatever. I'll take the tree back…"

Piper sighed and though, _'I'll TRY to be nice. If not for me and Finn, then for the rest of the guys.'_

"Wait! Finn!"

"What? Are you going to criticize me on something ELSE I did wrong?"

"No. Let me help you out."

She took the front of the tree and started dragging it towards the Hangar Bay.

Finn gave a what-just-happened-here face and said, "Woah. Did you guys just see that? She's….helping."

Junko added, "And not complaining."

Finn yelled, "Chicka- cha! I'm going to LOVE the holidays!" He started running down the corridor yelling, "HEY PIPER! WANNA DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR ME?"

Aerrow sighed, "Oh boy. So much for the GIVING spirit."

He turned to his team and said, "Alright. Does anyone know how to put these decorations up?"

Radarr proceeded by picking up two ornaments and dangling the two circles from his ears.

Aerrow laughed, "Radarr… I don't think those are Christmas earrings….I think they're for the tree."

Junko said, "But…we don't have a tree."

Finn came running back exclaiming, "CHICKA-CHA DUDES! Piper's taking back the tree for me! Look's like my work's cut out for me."

Aerrow gave Finn a stern look and said, "Finn, Christmas is about giving not getting Piper to be your personal slave."

"Yeah? Well it's about time she did something nice for the Finnster. Hey, what is this?"

He proceeded to pull out some long string of tinsel from the box.

Aerrow said, "Finn, that's for the tree."

"But it'll look so pretty on me. See?" He started repeatedly twirling it around himself until he was covered in tinsel. "See guys? It looks sooo much better on me and- Woah-Woah AHHHH!" Finn tripped over the tinsel still on the floor and started falling face first where Radarr was standing. Radarr chirruped and ran for his life. Thankfully, he made it and started breathing heavily on Aerrow's shoulder. Finn almost gave him a heart attack.

As Finn fell, he kicked up the box of ornaments that made a tremendous clatter to the floor sending broken ornaments sprawling all over the room. Junko was walking to pick up the box when Finn squealed, "Junko! Look o-"

It was too late. Junko already stepped on broken ornament and screamed holding his foot. He started hopping around which turned the room into a disaster zone. While Junko was trying to stop the pain in his foot and hopping all over the room, he managed to tip over the table and couches, break the rail on the bridge, and send ornaments flying which made Stork practically glue himself to the wall.

Stork muttered to himself, "Those things may germy, I need disinfectant. But how can I get disinfectant when there ARE ORNAMENTS EVERYWHERE!"

Aerrow gulped and said, "Looks like this first part of Christmas didn't go as we planned. We have to get this cleaned up before Piper comes back. Junko and Stork, stay here and clean up the mess while Finn and I buy some…new ornaments."

Stork complained, "WHY in Atmos' sake would you bring that walking disaster with you?"

Aerrow smirked and said, "Would you rather him stay here and make this mess into a bigger mess?"

"You've got a point. BUT FIRST CAN SOMEONE GET DISINFECTANT?"

**Probably not the best writing style but I promise it'll improve. (I hope XD) but it's because I need my ideas out there before I lose interest in them :)**

**Review or not to review...your choice :)**

**~Until next time! ~Angel**


	2. Christmas shopping with Finn

**Chapter 2: Christmas shopping…with Finn**

**I do not own Storm Hawks! There IS an OC in here and I know you guys don't like OC's so she'll make the minorest appearance in this story :)**

"Why do _I _have to go shopping? This is stupid."

"Finn, you're the one who wrapped yourself up in tinsel to make yourself look… "pretty" as you'd like to call it."

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look. I'm not girl. I don't do shopping because- heyyyy ladies!" Finn said as he attempted yet again to attract another girl. This time, the girl made a fist to Finn's face. Finn fell sending ornaments, once again, flying all over the marketplace on Terra Atmosia.

Finn fell, and Aerrow made a dash for the four boxes of ornaments. He managed to catch two boxes in each hand, and hug one close to his chest. He asked, "Finn, do you know where the other box went?" "No but- oomph." The box landed on Finn's head and he wheezed out, "I got it!"

"Nice catch Finn. Now stop lying down there. We've got Christmas shopping to do."

"What? More Christmas shopping? I thought we were done! Waaaait! Aerrow, we're splitting the money and crystals to pay for the gifts right?"

"Finn, we're only doing this because throughout the year, you and your selfish self kept buying more amplifiers for your guitar."

"Hello! Dudee! Those things were so needed."

"Keep believing that Finn. Hold the ornaments and we'll start with Junko's gift."

"You know what would be a great gift?"

"Please DON'T tell me it's one of your "unique" records. Please don't."

"Uh no. Although that WOULD be a great gift. Maybe next Christmas. How about going to that toy store down the next street and getting him that teddy bear that accidentally fell out the Condor window a few months ago?"

"Oh yeah," Aerrow scoffed. "Accidentally."

"Fine. Don't believe me then."

They walked to the toy store and saw toys piled high galore. Finn's jaw was hanging as if a hot girl actually said hi to him and almost dropped the ornaments, again. Aerrow snapped Finn back to reality and said, "Finn, it's a toy store."

"WITH SO MANY TOYSSSS!"

"Finn, keep it together. We've got other people to shop for you know."

"Fine," Finn grumbled.

Finn pointed out a toy and yelled, "FOUND IT!"

"The teddy bear?"

"No! The toy train I used to play with as a kid."

"Finn…" Finn gave Aerrow a pouty look. Aerrow thought to himself, "_C'mon Aerrow, don't give in, don't give in-" _"Fine. Meet back here in FIVE minutes. And when I say five Finn, I don't mean- Finn?" Finn was nowhere to be seen but you could hear him squealing with delight in a room down at the end of the toy store.

Aerrow walked around the toy store for a bit and one toy caught his eye. He walked up to the action figures laying on their own shelf. The shield on one action figure bore the emblem of a hawk. The original Storm Hawks. The said one holding this shield was a red head. Lightning Strike. A small tear escaped Aerrow's eye as he lightly touched the action figure. "I wish you were here Dad," he mused to himself.

He was startled out of his reveree by a tap on his shoulder. "Aerrroooow! I found it!"

"What. Another toy train?"

"Nooope. The teddy bear. Let's pay and leave."

"But, Finn, I thought-"

"Who cares what I thought! Let's go!" Finn grabbed the bear and dropped a small sac of money on the desk.

The man at the counter smiled and thanked them for their purchase.

The owner thought to himself, "Time to sweep up the back room."

He grabbed the broom but when he got to the back room he may have needed a whole storage closet of cleaning supplies. There was sand all over the floor, the train tracks were thrashed about the room and one of the tracks was half hanging out of the window. Boxes of toys were opened and an action figures arm was thrown off onto the floor.

The shop owner muttered to himself, "Stupid kids."

Finn ran down the street and started screaming as if he could just imagine the shop keeper running after him with an Icer crystal.

"Finn. You okay?" Aerrow asked.

Finn pouted and said, "No. I'm not. That toy store? A death trap."

"What? Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a minute there Finn. What did you do in there?"

"N-nothing. Why would you think that?"

Aerrow started walking forward with the teddy bear in hand while Finn started walking backwards.

"Ya know what you could buy ME for Christmas Aerrow? Hm?"

"Finn, I couldn't be bothered by your gift at the moment."

Finn scoffed. "Why?"

"You could at least think of other people before yourself."

"Aw! C'mon Aerrow. I mean, I know for a fact you haven't bought anything for me yet so I'll just give you my list. First, I want a new guitar because I know one of you evil people melted it in the engine converter. Next, I want-"

"Finn."

"those hyper- powered engines for my skimmer. Then I'd like-"

"Finn. Finn! Woah Finn stop walking look-"

By that time Finn had collided with a girl. She was crossing the sidewalk and Finn, stupidly walking backwards, banged head on with her. The ornaments went flying, again -_-, and Finn wailed and smacked down to the sidewalk.

He exclaimed, "Hey! That didn't hurt at all!"

"That's because you're on me," came a muffled voice from underneath Finn. Finn yelped and stood up.

When he looked down at the girl his jaw immediately dropped and his eyes made hearts…if that's even possible.

She had the most gorgeous blue eyes, and her blonde hair fell down to her elbows and Finn fell head over heels for her.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry bout that," Finn said as he offered his hand to the girl.

"I'm sorry about not watching where I was going. My fault," said the girl as she reached for Finn's hand.

"The name's Katie."

"Um, nice to meet you. The name's Finn."

Katie then proceeded to pick up the boxes of ornaments left on the ground and handed them to Finn.

He was practically speechless. A girl was actually TALKING to him! Let alone actually HELPING him.

Aerrow whispered in Finn's ear and snickered saying, "Make your move Romeo."

Finn gulped and said, "So, uh, Katie. Um…wanna hang out sometime?"

"That'd be great! It'd be a change of pace to meet someone new around here."

Noticing an emblem on the two boys skimmers she remarked, "A-are you guys the Storm Hawks? Like THE Storm Hawks?"

Aerrow blushed and said, "I guess you could say my crew is the second generation of 'em."

"So you must be Aerrow, their Sky Knight. It's an honour to meet you. And you too Finn."

Aerrow unloaded Junko's teddy bear and ornaments onto his skimmer and handed Finn a list.

"Finn, I need to get some stuff on the Condor done and see if Piper's back yet. Here's a list of Christmas presents you need to buy. And PLEASE get them done."

Katie said, "I'll make sure he does. Scout's honour."

"Thanks Katie."

Finn rolled his eyes and said, "Okay I see presents on here. Even for RADARR. My present's not on here."

Aerrow hopped on his skimmer and started the engine smirking, "Maybe you haven't been a good boy this Christmas, Finn," and he rode off.

Finn groaned.

Katie laughed and said, "Come on. Let's get this done for Aerrow. I know for sure there will be present for you this Christmas," she lightly kissed him on the cheek and Finn probably felt his heart soar to his head.

"Y-you just kissed me!"

"Yeah. Your point being…"

"Let's get this shopping done!"

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Katie helped Finn get all the gifts needed. While unloading the presents onto Finn's skimmer she checked off, "For Stork, _Merbian Darkness Poetry Book II. _For Radarr…a build-yourself bed? For Piper…a gold custom-made bracelet of the Storm Hawks emblem. I think that's about it. But…why the bed for Radarr?"

"Aerrow told me when he has restless nights he keeps kicking Radarr off the bed."

"Aww. Poor fella. I-I guess I'll catcha later?"

"Umm…I guess. I mean… if you're not doing anything…wanna come join us on the Condor for a bit?"

"You mean it?"

"Umm…yeah!"

"Sure I'd love to!"

*A few minutes later on the Condor*

Aerrow spied Finn driving his skimmer onto the Condor and laughed to himself at the sight he saw.

Piper, who came back with the RIGHT tree, asked, "What's so funny Aerrow?"

Aerrow just started laughing harder at what he saw approaching the Condor.

Everyone on the bridge asked, "What?"

"Finn's bringing a girl home for Christmas."

"WHAT?" the rest of the Storm Hawks chorused.

**Katie won't be staying long lol XD But I guess Finn HAS been good this Christmas XD**

**~angel**


	3. Double Trouble

**Chapter 3: Double Trouble.**

**I don't own Storm Hawks!**** One or two more chapters to go! Enjoy**

**~angel**

Finn landed in the hangar bay and unloaded the presents.

Katie said, "Finn, let me help you."

"It's alright Katie. I'm fine."

"No really. I insist."

"It's alright."

"Fine. At least let me hide the you-know-what."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot. Top of the pile and I'll get the other thing from Aerrow's room when he's not looking."

"Okay!" Katie smiled and couldn't help but blush. She could feel her cheeks flustering so she forced herself to turn away and sigh thinking, _'Pull it together Katie.'_

Stork came running into the Hangar Bay giving the twitchy eye to Finn and asking, "And WHO is this?"

"Um…Katie. Why?"

Turning to Katie he asked, "Have you had any rare diseases lately? Mind worms, Cyclonis controlling your mind-"

"Um…no. As far as I'm aware of."

"Good. Now I just need you to sanitize your hands."

Stork proceeded to hold out a spray bottle of sanitizer or water. Katie held out her hands and turned her face away. When the spraying was over and Stork left for the bridge, Katie asked, "So…does he always do this?"

"Only to strangers. He thinks they may have gotten a disease or something. He's paranoid. You get used to it after a while."

Piper came walking to the Hangar Bay saying, "Finn, who's this?"

"Oh…um…a friend. Her name's Katie. Katie, Piper."

Katie held out her hand to shake and Piper took it warmly. Piper asked, "How long's she staying?"

Finn asked, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Well, you brought her here for Christmas I'm guessing. How long's she staying?"

Finn thought, _'I never knew how much work you have to put into a girl. I didn't even think about this part!'_

"Oh. Um. As long as she wants…I guess."

Katie had a huge smile on her face. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't have a home you see and-"

Finn said, "Woah, woah, woah. A pretty girl like you doesn't have a home?"

"Well…I kinda sleep slash work at the sky side shanty on Terra Aquinos but we're closed for renovations due to some minor problems."

Finn laughed nervously, "Heh-heh yeah." _'About that. Must've been when Junko and I were playing talon and sky knight around Aquinos. We tried shooting each other and ended up almost tearing down the place.'_

Piper giggled, "Well, that's alright. Stay with us as long as you want! We have a spare room down there. Last room on your right."

"Thanks guys. I know we just met but…you guys have been way too nice to me."

Aerrow walked in and leaned against the door frame and smiled. "No one should be alone on Christmas."

Katie blushed.

Finn handed Aerrow the gifts. (If you're wondering, Piper's gift was in a small box so she couldn't have seen what was inside.)

Aerrow gladly took them and stuffed them in his room.

"Alright. Now to wrapping. Wanna help Radarr?"

Radarr chirruped and ran away. After the last experience he had with tape, he'd never go near it. Ever. Again.

"Alright…looks like I'm on my own. Maybe if I cut- OUCH!" While thinking about WHERE to cut, Aerrow also managed to not watch where he was cutting and grazed his finger. A small line of blood trickled out. He walked out of his room and yelled down the corridor, "PIIIPERR! Where's the first aid kit?"

"IN THE KITCHEN!" yelled back her voice from the bridge.

Aerrow bandaged up his cut, went back to his room and looked at the still unwrapped presents.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know how to wrap presents?"

He took a long strip of tape, as in an as-tall-as-Aerrow length of tape and started to wrap the length of the first present with it. The tape wouldn't move.

"What the-"

The tape was stuck to his butt.

"Awww…c'mon."

While trying to take the tape off his butt, the other end managed to get stuck in his hair.

"Okay. I give up on you piece of tape. You're more annoying than the Dark Ace."

He took off another piece of tape about the same length but before he could cut it off it, once again, got stuck to his hair. He stood up to look in the mirror as to where the tape was and the dispenser followed him.

You know those sharp pointy things that you use to cut the tape off with? Yeah. Those things kinda…jammed into Aerrow's leg.

He yelped and turned around. The tape dispenser caught in the corner of the bed and Aerrow turned around and around trying to figure out where the tape dispense was. Believe it or not, he got wrapped up in tape, even his mouth, so he couldn't shout for help. Instead of getting presents wrapped, he wrapped himself and used up all the tape in the process.

He hopped his way down to the bridge and everyone turned around at the sound of someone approaching and laughed their asses off.

Finn, who was on the ladder putting holly and some more tinsel up on the wall, laughed saying, "Aerrow! Dude! Are you someone's present?"

Aerrow rolled his eyes and started hopping towards Piper. When he almost got close enough to her, he tripped over a present making a face plant into the tree. He fell down onto the tree, the tree fell down, and onto a fire crystal carelessly thrown on the floor.

Junko asked, "Does anyone smell something burning?"

Stork turned around thinking, _'Nothing. AND I MEAN NOTHING! Is going to burn on MY Condor!"_

He turned around and screamed, "AHHHHHH! The tree's on fire!"

Piper yelled, "Junko! Get Aerrow off the tree! Stork, help me save the presents!"

Stork yelled, "I'm not touching those flames! That smoke probably has germs! Or worse. We could all die."

"This isn't the time for that Stork! Hurry! Radarr, run to my room and get an Icer. It's light blue."

Radarr chirruped.

Junko managed to get Aerrow off the tree and unwrap the tape off of him. Piper and Stork managed to save the presents with Stork spraying himself over and over with disinfectant.

In a matter of minutes, Radarr brought back a crystal. Piper pointed it at the flames and a loud explosion was heard.

"RADARR! YOU BROUGHT ME AN EXPLOSION CYRSTAL! Don't you know your colours?"

Finn tossed Piper a light blue crystal, "I think Radarr's supposed to be colour blind! Just use that crystal!"

"What if it's the wrong one again!"

"Who cares! Just use it before the Condor burns down!" yelled Stork.

Piper pointed it at the flames and sure enough, the flames froze in their place.

Piper groaned, "So much for a perfect Christmas. All the presents are charred."

Finn said, "On the bright side, at least we've got a…unique tree!"


	4. Under the Mistletoe

**Chapter 4: Under the Mistletoe**

**Last chapter! Sorry if it's kind of crappy written at the end. I wanted to finish this last part for Christmas (today) my battery's running low and I'm pressed for time to finish this lool XD BUT! I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE OR HAVE HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONEE!**

**Thanks to all who read but special shout out goes to WhispertheWolf! Thanks for your reviewing! You're awesome and you know it!**

**Enjoy this last chapter. Once again, it should be easy to follow but sorry...I kind of lost the timeline somewhere in the middle and I didn't want to delete everything and yeah...battery's running low on my laptop :O **

**~Merry Christmas~**

Piper groaned out, "Finn…everything's ruined. The gifts AND the tree are charred. Our perfect Christmas was taken away from us."

Aerrow, as leader, said with optimism, "C'mon guys. Not EVERYTHING is ruined. I still have your gifts to…uh…wrap. And, nobody can take away the perfect Christmas. It's a feeling you get inside of you when you feel it's been perfect. Christmas isn't ruined. I can promise you that."

The Storm Hawks all looked a little more optimistic if Aerrow could think optimistically.

Aerrow took charge and said, "Alright. Piper, since some of the ornaments aren't burnt, why don't you go buy another tree? Here is some of the leftover money from the Christmas shopping. I'll put my presents under the tree for you guys."

Piper protested by saying, "Aerrow, we don't have any gifts for you."

"Guys, I already have my present right here. All of us here together as a family. And, we're all in one piece."

Stork said, "Don't jinx it Aerrow. Someone might try to burn down the tree again and someone WILL get hurt."

Piper started to sniffle and said, "Aerrow, I bet you that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said on Christmas." She went to hug him. Finn smirked across the way at Katie who slipped off into the corridors.

Finn smiled, "C'mon dudes. Group hug!" He wrapped arms around Piper and Aerrow. Stork didn't bother to hug. He muttered something about germs and disinfectant and returned to the helm of the ship.

Junko squished the group together and wouldn't stop until Finn gasped out, "Dude! Can't….breathe!" Junko let go and said, "Ooops. Sorry."

Aerrow inquired, "Has, um, anyone seen Katie?"

Finn said, "Oh, I'm sure she's…maybe…in the bathroom."

"Um, okay. Well, I'm gonna get back to my wrapping. Nobody bother me unless it's the Dark Ace."

Piper smiled, "Speaking of Dark Ace, I wonder how the Cyclonians are holding up for Christmas?"

Junko said, "At least they're not alone for Christmas…even though they're the bad guys."

Aerrow smiled at Junko's kind words but then thought of something himself. An older girl he knew, always alone, an Interceptor, the lone wolf. _'Nobody should be alone for Christmas. Not even our lone wolf, Starling.'_

Aerrow said, "Hey, guys, think we could radio Starling to spend Christmas with us?"

Finn scoffed. "Starling? Not like the chick even wants to be around us for one minute. She's always flying off SOMEWHERE and only comes to us when she needs help on some mission or another."

The Storm Hawks all gave Finn a death glare and said, "FINN!"

"Fine, fine, fine. We can invite her, but no promises I won't argue with that child."

Piper argued back, "Finn, she's not a child because she's older than us. If you want to insist she's a child, you're more of a child than she is."

"Yeah right. It's Christmas so I'm not gonna argue further. I'm outta here. Later till dinner dudes." He slipped off down the same corridor as Katie did a few minutes ago.

Aerrow went to wrap presents. This time, with knee pads on so no tape dispenser would hurt him.

Finn proceeded to Stork's room and dug into a closet that held a fishing pole. The same one he used to feed the Leviathan with.

"Perfecto," said Finn.

He met Katie outside the door and she asked, "You get the thing?"

"Yup. Did you get the other thing?"

"I-I don't know how to get to the Hangar Bay. I…um…got kinda lost."

Finn almost burst out laughing. How could you get lost on the Condor?

"That's okay. This way. Just make sure we're not seen by anybody or Aerrow's gonna kill me."

*A few minutes ago*

Aerrow radioed Starling in his room before he got to wrapping. He spoke out, "Aerrow to Starling, Aerrow to Starling, come in."

"Starling here. What's up Aerrow?"

"I know this may be a lot to ask from you…but…I've kinda…well…I mean we've kinda been thinking if you wanna spend Christmas with us."

"Aerrow…I don't know…it's kind of been a rough road-"

"It's just something to think about. We're not forcing you too. Nobody should be alone on Christmas Starling."

Silence came on the other line.

"Starling?"

"One day. That's all."

"Really?"

"I'll let you have your way with me. My Christmas present to you."

"Thanks big sis."

"No probs."

Let's just say, Aerrow and Starling had established a brother-sister relationship. Starling would always have Aerrow's back and Aerrow would always defend her when she was hurt. He'd come to know her as a big sister.

Aerrow put down the radio and started his wrapping.

*Meanwhile*

Finn and Katie made it to the Hangar Bay undetected and he pushed the button. Upon entering, they saw another figure in the Hangar Bay.

Finns screamed, "AHHH! ROBBER! Let's get out of-"

"Finn, you idiot. It's me. Starling."

"Starling? Riiiight. Aerrow said he'd call you to come over."

"What ARE you doing with a fishing rod?"

"Um, nothing what's makes you think we're doing something?"

Katie nudged him in the ribs.

"Finn, I can smell one of your pranks a mile away. By the way, who's this?"

"My girlfri-I mean friend, Katie."

Starling smiled. "Girlfriend, huh? Katie, what's he doing with a fishing pole?"

"We're doing nothing."

Starling gave Finn a death glare. Finn got scared and said, "Fine. We're going to prank Piper and Aerrow by attaching mistletoe to this fishing pole and hiding."

"Really?

Katie smiled sheepishly, "We think they like each other."

Starling almost burst out laughing. "Aerrow and Piper? I'm sure if Aerrow liked her he would have told me first. My lips are sealed like an old trunk in an attic."

Finn pouted, "Thanks for ruining it Starling. But we're still gonna play the prank anyways. It'll be a joke nobody's gonna forget! You won't tell, will you?"

"My Christmas present to you. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Starling! You're the best!"

Finn grabbed the mistletoe and they ran to the bridge with Starling following.

With all his Christmas wrapping done, Aerrow started putting the presents under the tree. Piper came along a few minutes later to start putting the non-burnt ornaments on the tree with All I Want For Christmas Is You (The tune of Mariah Carey's) in the background.

She smiled, "Hey Aerrow."

"Hey Piper."

"Didn't get hit by the tape dispense again I hope."

"Naw I'm fine." He stood up and went to grab some ornaments from Piper. "Let me help you put those up."

"Aerrow I'm fine."

Finn and Katie came to the bridge just then and Katie said, "Shh. There they are! Let's go!" They hid behind the couch, which was the only available spot they could get to as quickly as possible. Finn slowly let the mistletoe drop, but it went unnoticed by Aerrow but Piper looked up, and on seeing the mistletoe, she gave it a strange look and moved Aerrow towards the tree.

Finn groaned, "Aw c'mon. Katie let's move to the other end."

The crawled their way to the next couch and Finn lowered the mistletoe again. Piper looked up to see where to put the star and side stepped the mistletoe. She thought, _'I don't remember putting mistletoe on the Condor. I swear this thing is following me. NO way would TWO mistletoe go unnoticed on the Condor.'_

Piper couldn't quite reach the top of the tree so she asked, "Hey, Aerrow, think you could put the star on top? I…can't….quite reach." They HAD to put the star on the tree but she prayed, _'Please don't let Aerrow see that darn mistletoe. Please, please, please-'_

"Hey, Piper, waddya know?" He pointed up at the mistletoe.

Piper whispered, "Aerrow, I didn't put mistletoe up on the Condor, nor did I instruct anybody too. It's probably some stupid prank of Finn's."

With the last line sung, "All I waaant for Chrrrrristmas, is you." Aerrow took Piper in his arms and kissed her full on. Finn whipped out his camera and took a picture that went unnoticed. Starling came onto the bridge, and seeing the two kissing under the mistletoe she said to herself, "Looks like their little prank worked," and she left.

When gifts were opened, Stork got his _Merbian Darkness Poetry Part II _book, Junko got his teddy bear, Finn got a new guitar and Aerrow said he could keep it as long as he didn't ruin Christmas by playing it, which dampened his spirits, or Aerrow would chuck it into the engine converter. Piper got a crystal bracelet, Radarr got his bed which he chirruped to Junko to get things started so they both left. Aerrow, well, Aerrow was just happy to have family and happy to see everyone else happy. Finn went to hook up his guitar to his amplifiers with Katie, Stork went to his room to read his book which left Piper, Aerrow and Starling.

Aerrow turned to Piper and said, "Guess this was the perfect Christmas ever."

"Yeah. I'm gonna tidy up in my room. I'll talk to you later.'

"Yeah," Aerrow blushed. "Catcha later."

When she left, Starling asked, "So, are you two dating now?"

"Starling!"

"Don't deny it Aerrow. I saw you two kissing under Finn's mistletoe-shoot. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"I'm soo gonna kill Finn once Christmas is over. He's gonna get it. But no. I wouldn't date Piper. We're more…brother-sister relationship. I swear."

Starling hugged Aerrow and said, "Merry Christmas Aerrow."

Aerrow hugged her back and said, "Merry Christmas Starling." Aerrow just didn't want to let go of Starling. She was the closest he had come to someone like a big sister. He just didn't want this relationship to fade when Starling left the next day.

The two of them got up with Starling's arm thrown over Aerrow's shoulders and said, "Up for a game of Berry Blitz with the others?"

"You know it! HEY EVERYONE! OUT ON THE DECK FOR BERRY BLITZ!"

And all the Storm Hawks ran out into the snow and enjoyed the perfect Christmas they wished for.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Angel**


End file.
